


More headcanons

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Random head canons™
Relationships: None
Kudos: 10





	More headcanons

My Regis is in the timeline of the blood and wine dlc. I'm flexible with the timezones; before Geralt comes over and the ending but I only accept the ending where Dettlaff lives. ✌

Regis has tattoos, like a full-body, I know this isn't really a new hc. But I really like it.

After his "death" Regis is warier of others. A lot warier over witches and mages. Though good at masking it.

I support vampire mythology, which means it'll apply to Regis.  
Examples:  
Shapeshifting into a wolf or bat.  
Some form of telepathy/ mind control   
Misting physically and legit going through things  
Extreme strength and speed

There's probably more but I'm lazy. 😔

He does have a lot of human habits, and that's canon. And he has dated many before, I believe a Bruxa which became an innkeeper and a succubus.  
Natanis, succubus form the book which seemed more like a fling in away. I can see them still being friends though.  
The lady of the night, a Bruxa or higher vampier (the witcher wiki puts her as a Bruxa), that owns a brothel. An in-game lover, but I'm sure they have broken up. At least during his blood lust, and haven't seen her since. 

But he's Bi, and race doesn't bug him.  
And no he hasn't dated Dettlaff, that's his blood brother and just that.

He still has Draakul and kept the pun as his name.  
Regis does still speak in his native tongue, and often! Since he's usually by himself or with other fellow vampires, he'll often speak in vampiric. And yes, he does to himself quite a bit, it helps him to focus.   
Occasionally likes a good pun.

Vampires are a smart race but more in tune with nature, and yes more animalistic but with time, they can fit in the human world. But because of their hormones, they do attract lesser vampires and animals. So most try to hide behind the perfume. But Regis makes his own perfume AND lotions. Actually, Dettlaff and other higher vampires go to him for his perfumes and lotions at times. 

Another thing about hormones, vampires like to rub their scent on their lovers like animals would mark territory. Typically kissing lovers necks and rubbing their faces there too. Since their stronger glands are on their face. And this is actually in couraged in vampire culture, I mean it's weird for humans. But vampires do it a lot to each other, we'll lovers that is. And Regis would do this, just a bit, not too much. Just a force of habit and long tradition. But it's also more of a trust thing, just like kissing your wrist. 

He has big habits where he just doesn't eat, drink or sleep for days, maybe weeks. Hos vampire peers check in on him and force him to so he doesn't get weak. Though he does take care of himself most of the time he's become a workaholic and just simply forgets. Plus he's gotten more use to the hunger.

Sometimes just wonders into towns or cities, goes shopping and ends up making friends. Totally gets the friend bargain price. 

I know Regis is hella stubborn in the books by continuing to help Geralt.   
Helping out didn't start as his first metal in his younger years. Now he carries it proudly and enjoys spreading kindness. Never thought he'd enjoy it, being helpful and being needed but he does.   
He also enjoys being a prankster once and awhile. Though typically sticks with humorous sarcasm.

Still supports the full moon, hell even the Blue Moon, harvest moon, eclipse, which are very important to vampires to take holidays out of them. But he doesn't slaughter humans. Depends on how he'll celebrate it, maybe he'll just sit outside and just relax in the grass or be with Dettlaff and Orianna. They obviously support his recovery over blood so they won't drink human blood. MAYBE they all drink blood but only animal blood. Hell making a night just to hunt a deer or something will suffice their holiday traditions.


End file.
